The present invention relates to a hard surface cleaning device.
Hard surfaces such as windows, tiled walls, and the like, are often cleaned using a liquid. Water with or without a detergent may be used to clean dirt from a surface. Once the surface has been made wet, it is typically wiped with a cloth or a bladed device to remove liquid from the surface before the liquid evaporates or dries naturally—in which case the liquid may leave a mark on the surface where detergent or dirt particles settle. It is preferable for the liquid to be removed from the surface without the liquid containing detergent and/or dirt particles being smeared across the surface.